Guitar Indonesian
by piggybufallo
Summary: translate dari fic bahasa Inggris punya saya : . Mamori mendengar suara gitar misterius di ruang klub. Ternyata yang memainkan.... R&R! makasiih


**Translating dari fic "Guitar" by ajeng shabalaba (saya sendiri sih :p ) Read and Review ya! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

Latihan sudah selesai kira-kira sejam yang lalu. Sekarang hanya Mamori yang ada di lapangan,membereskan sampah yang ditinggalkan anggota Deimon Devil Bats lainnya.

"Huff..."ucap Mamori lalu membuang sampah-sampah. "Baiklah,sekarang aku sudah bisa pulang!"ucapnya riang,lalu masuk ke ruang klub.

Tapi ternyata ruang klub tidak kalah kotor. Mamori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak jadi pulang deh kalau begini.."keluhnya,lalu berjalan mengambil sapu yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Tiba-tiba,saat Mamori hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat sapu berada,terdengar suara dentingan gitar yang sangat jelas.

Mamori langsung mengurungkan niatnya melangkah. _Siapa yang bermain gitar tadi?_

Mamori melihat sekeliling ruangan. Kosong. _Mungkin_ jukebox_ yang ada di pojok ruangan itu belum dimatikan_,pikir Mamori. Ia lalu mendekat alat pemutar musik itu dan melihatnya. Alat itu tidak nyala,kabelnya bahkan sudah dilepas dari stop kontak.

_Mungkin aku hanya berkhayal,_pikir Mamori. Ia lalu berjalan ke tempat sapu,mengambilnya lalu mulai menyapu ruangan.

Tapi tiba-tiba dentingan gitar itu terdengar lagi,ditambah dengan suara lelaki yang menyanyi juga. Suara lelaki yang menyanyi bisa dibilang bagus juga.

Mamori langsung menoleh. Dia yakin,pasti ada sesuatu di ruangan ini.

Mamori segera mengambil sapunya dan berjaga-jaga. Ia meraba-raba dinding,dan tiba-tiba dinding itu terbuka!

"Kyaaaa!"pekik Mamori,lalu terjatuh masuk ke ruangan di balik tembok itu.

Mamori melotot. Tembok yang bisa dibuka? Ini pasti kerjaan Hiruma. Dia yang membuat rancangan ruangan ini saat dibangun. Pasti dia membuat ruangan ruangan rahasia,untuk menyimpan senjatanya yang segudang.

Mamori lalu berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang gelap itu. Dentingan suara gitar makin terdengar. Lagunya adalah Your Call,yang dinyanyikan Secondhand Serenade.

Mamori berjalan mengikuti suara itu,dan menemukan cahaya di ujung ruangan. Mamori lalu berjalan berdempet ke dinding,dan mengintip siapa yang memainkan gitar.

Begitu melihat siapa yang bermain gitar,Mamori langsung terbelalak.

Hiruma,duduk dengan kaki selonjoran di atas meja,memainkan lagu Your Call dengan gitar akustik miliknya,sambil bernyanyi. Mamori sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hiruma bisa memainkan gitar sehebat itu.

Tiba-tiba,suara gitar itu berhenti.

"Aw! Senar sialan!" umpat Hiruma,tidak melupakan kata kotornya. Hiruma lalu melihat apa yang terjadi dengan senar gitarnya,demikian juga Mamori,walau dari jauh.

"Sialan! Sempat sempatnya senar ini putus!" ucap Hiruma.

Setelah mengumpat sekali lagi,Hiruma meletakkan gitarnya di pojok ruangan,lalu berdiri,bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Mamori,sadar bahwa kalau dia tidak lari maka Hiruma akan menemukannya dalam sekejap,langsung berlari tanpa suara dari ruangan itu,menaruh sapunya di pojok ruang klub,mengambil tasnya,lalu pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang,Mamori terus memikirkan Hiruma. Masih tidak percaya bahwa si lelaki setan itu ternyata bisa memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi sebagus itu.

Mamori terus memikirkan hal itu sambil berjalan. Ia lalu melewati sebuah toko musik.

Mamori tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

_Senar gitar Hiruma tadi putus,kan?Mungkin aku bisa membelikan gantinya.._

_Tapi kalau begitu,dia akan tahu bahwa aku melihatnya bermain gitar hari ini,dan dia akan mengancamku dengan buku ancamannya!  
_

Tapi entah kenapa,Mamori tetap memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko musik itu dan akan membelikan senar gitar baru untuk Hiruma.

Begitu Mamori masuk,ia langsung bingung. Dia tidak pernah ke toko musik sebelumnya.

Mamori lalu melihat seorang bapak-bapak menjaga di kasir. _Mungkin dia yang punya toko ini.._pikir Mamori. Ia lalu menghampiri bapak itu.

"Ah,permisi. Boleh tidak saya tahu dimana bagian yang menjual senar gitar?"Tanya Mamori sopan.

Bapak itu lalu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oh,disini,nona. Untuk gitar akustik atau bukan?"Tanya bapak itu. Mamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum,"Ya,untuk gitar akustik."

"Baik.."ucap bapak itu,lalu mengambil sesuatu dari rak,dan memberikannya ke Mamori.

"Ini senar gitar akustiknya. Harganya 10 yen."ucap bapak itu.

"Oh,baik.."ucap Mamori,lalu mengambil uang dari dompetnya dan membayar ke bapak itu.

"Kau membelinya untuk pacarmu,ya?"ucap si bapak itu dengan ramah.

Mamori langsung salah tingkah. "Ah..eh,tidak! Tidak kok,aku tidak punya pacar. Ini untuk temanku."jawab Mamori.

"Ah,yang benar?"ucap bapak itu sambil tersenyum.

Mamori tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh,aku tidak punya pacar. Ini untuk temanku,kok. Terimakasih banyak ya,senpai! Selamat siang!" ucap Mamori,lalu meninggalkan toko musik. Bapak pemilik toko itu melambaikan tangannya ke Mamori.

Mamori berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. _Kenapa sih bapak itu bicara seperti itu? Aku kan bukan pacarnya Hiruma. Tapi aku membayangkan seandainya aku memang pacarnya..._

_******_

Mamori sedang di ruang klub,mempersiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk para anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan senar gitar yang dibelinya dua hari yang lalu. Mamori mengecek tasnya,dan benar,senar itu masih disana.

Mamori sudah bertekad memberikannya pada Hiruma hari ini. Tapi dia belum cukup berani.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma membuka pintu dengan kasar,lalu masuk ke ruang klub. Tiba tiba saja,pipi Mamori terasa memerah._Kenapa tiba tiba aku merasa malu?_

_Kupikir mungkin lebih baik kuberikan saja senarnya sekarang. Nanti aku bisa langsung pergi untuk mengantar makanan dan minuman ini begitu memberikan senar ini.._

Mamori melihat tasnya,lalu berjalan ke tasnya dan mengambil senar itu lalu menggenggamnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Hiruma yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya.

"Mmm..H..Hiruma.."ucap Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menjawab apa apa,hanya mengangkat alisnya.

Mamori menarik napas dalam dalam,lalu meletakkan senar gitar itu diatas keyboard laptop Hiruma.

"I..Ini untukmu."ucap Mamori.

Hiruma memperhatikan senar gitar yang tergeletak di keyboard laptopnya. Ia berhenti mengetik,tidak berbicara apa apa.

"Kenapa kau memberiku senar gitar sialan ini?"tanyanya.

Mamori menghela napas. "K..karena aku melihat senar gitarmu putus. Aku ingin memberikanmu yang baru sebagai gantinya."

Hiruma berdiri,lalu berbalik dan menghadap Mamori.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau senar gitarku putus,manajer sialan? Dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku bermain gitar?"tanya Hiruma dengan tatapan tajam dan menyeramkan.

Mamori bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. "A...aku mendengarkan kau bermain dan aku mendengar kau kesakitan karena senar gitar yang putus..aku mendengarnya saat aku sedang membersihkan ruang klub.."

Hiruma tetap berdiri di tempatnya selama beberapa detik,lalu berbalik dan duduk,kembali mengetik di laptopnya lagi. Ia mengambi senar gitar itu lalu memasukkannya ke kantungnya. Keduanya,Mamori dan Hiruma,sama sama diam.

Mamori menghela napas. _Ya,setidaknya aku bisa memberikan senar itu ke dia.._

Mamori berjalan ke meja lalu mengambil baki makanan dan minuman. Tapi begitu Mamori berbalik,Hiruma muncul di hadapannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Mamori langsung terbelalak.

Setelah mencium bibir Mamori selama beberapa detik,Hiruma melepas ciumannya dan menghadap Mamori lagi.

"Makasih untuk senar sialan itu,manajer sialan."ucap Hiruma lalu menyeringai.

Mamori sudah sangat yakin kalau pipinya sudah semerah tomat. "S..sama-sama.."ucap Mamori tergagap,lalu ia langsung berlari keluar dari ruang klub.

Hiruma kembali menyeringai. _Mungkin harusnya dia kucium lebih lama..._

**YA-HA! Fanfic Indonesia saya akhirnya selesai! :D sebenernya ini translate sih dari fic saya yang dibikin di bahasa Inggris. Please Read and Review ya! Arigatou gozaimasu! **


End file.
